why pokemon is gay
by white-winter-wolf
Summary: the Akatsuki have to go to pokemon and how bad is it from the land of konoha?you choose whats going to happen nextRated T
1. 1 lets go to the world of pokemon

Ok you guys it's me winter, in this story you can choose what the Akatsuki are going to do next so enjoy!!!

I don't own naruto…I wish I did…

rated: T because there are words in here that tobi dose not like to use

-----

**Why pokemon is gay**

**Chapter one: let's go to the land of pokemon**

"Welcome to the group meeting everyone" the leader said to all of the Akatsuki "as you all know its theres been a rumour that you were going on an mission and you are exited… But I'm putting all of you on a very,very,very,very,very,very,very"

"**WE GET IT"** the Akatsuki shouted

"anyways its very hard…this will be a night mare for most of you and you could die"

"**GET ON WITH IT"** they shouted again

"you have to go to the world of…"

A silence filled the meeting room

"Pokemon…"

"**What the fuck is pokemon?" **Hidan Shouted angrily

"Hidan stop swearing" pein scolded hidan "this is what we call a Pokemon" pein gets out a stuffed toy of a pikachu

"in that world is widely inhabited by creatures known as pokemon, We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times cooperative workmates and sometimes, we band together and battle others like us… that's all I know"

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!"** Hidan sweared **"That's Fukin' CRAZY!!"**

"**HIDAN!! STOP SWEARING!!!" **Pein scolded Hidan again

"what do we do?" Zetsu asked

"there is a new group of bad guys…team Rocket… I want you to destroy there leader"

"that's a stupid name…" Konan rudely interrupted

"The plane will leave in 24 minutes so-" pein started

"**WHAT THE FUCK!?"** hidan yelled crazily

"**HIDAN! DON'T MAKE ME BOX YOUR EARS**!" pein shouted over him.

"WHAT? 24 minutes!?" kisame shouted

"go get ready!!" Pein shouted over the confused members

---

"…tobi needs this…" tobi was mumbeling to him self in his room "and tobi needs this…"

"TOBI! GET READY WERE GOING!!!UN" Deidara shouted from outside tobi's door

"Yes Deidara-sempai!! Tobi is a good boy!" tobi saidas he ran outside with a bag full of plates, forks and junk they didn't need

"tobi… you don't need all this stuff " daidara told tobi like he was his mother "you don't need a water pistil un…"

"yes tobi needs a water pistil, what if a "pokemon" wanted to eat tobi?" tobi asked

"well we'll have to blow it up then…" dedara said without thinking

"NO BLOWING UP THINGS!!!" the annoyed leader yelled "that will give us a bad reputation!"

"yer whatever… lets go already" itachi said as he opened the door

------

"I'm sorry no plants, animals or bombers on this plain"

"**WHAT?!?!?"** Deidara, Zetsu and kisame shouted

"That weasel just had to tell that stupid flight attendant that I have C2 bombs"

"what did you say about me?" the flight attendant said angrily

"umm… well"

**Deidara pov**

Next thing I knew was kisame, Zetsu and I getting kicked off the plane

**End of Pov**

_In the plane_

"Leader do I have to sit next to tobi? He smells funny" Itachi wined as they where getting in the plane

"Yes itachi you do no complaints" leader told itachi

----

Itachi was trying his best to ignore tobi but he just couldn't help it "Tobi! Stop playing with that naruto plush toy!"

"sorry itachi-san…" tobi said as he put the plush away

"were did you get that anyway?" itachi asked tobi as he was humming to him self

"Tobi got the naruto-plush from the flight attendant over there" tobi said proudly

"you meen that one over- OMG!!!"

"What is it now itachi? Stepped on a worm?" sasori teased "itachi?"

"Uchiha itachi… now we meet again…you killed my clan, my family and you gave me a-" said a very familiar voise

"ototo-san!! Long time no see!" itachi shouted and hugged his youngest brother

"you idiot aniki say sorry to masashi-san and all the naruto fans NOW!" sasuke scolded his older brother

"but why" itachi wounderd

"You DO realize that you just ruined the plot of the whole series" sasuke tod the clueless Uchiha

"I did?" itachi said "well um… you ruined the show to you know!"

"how?"

"look you're a flight attendant" itachi realized "and you're wearing a dress"

"that's part of my uniform!"

"right…" itachi teased

"Itachi! Stop teasing you're brother and hurry up and push him out of the plane" pein said annoyed

"yes leader-sama" itachi obeyed his leader and dragged sasuke to the nearest exit

"ahaha… great joke…ahahaha let go of me naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

Sasuke screamed as he was thrown out the exit sign (don't worry itachi threw a Para shoot at his younger brother, but it hit his head…oh year and sorry sasuke fangirls it was too tempting)

"good job itachi now get back in you're seat before everyone wakes up" pein said

--

That's it for now revew me and think of a little plan ok?

NOTE: do not try pushing you're brother or sister out of any moving object no matter how tempting it is

From me


	2. 2 terrorist!

Thank you Broken Mantra this story is from you're wacky story

Marry Christmas!

----

**Why pokemon is gay**

**Chapter two: Terrorist!!!!!**

"good job itachi now get back in you're seat before everyone wakes up" pein said

Itahi went back to his seat staring outside the window. As he was staring he herd a little boy behind him talking to what looked like his mother. "Mummy? Why is there a lady riding an owl with a fish and a plant?" the little boy asked his mother.

"don't make up storeys Kent" the boys mother told her son

"LET US IN UNNnnnnn…."

Before itachi new it he herd a loud exploding noise

A lady ran down from what looked like the flight attendant "KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"oh fuck deidara better not of blew the pilot up…" pein mumbled "I paid for this trip with kakuzu's money…"

"wha!?!?!?" kakuzu cried as he fell on the floor

"YOU SWORE! YAAAY! MY TURN! FUCK, SHIT, FUKIN PINAPLE!!" Hidan swore happily

"You idiot hidan there are children on this plane! We'll have a bad reputation as bad guys!" pein yelled at the swearing hidan.

"QUIET!!!!" Konan screamed "Men…there so stupid…anyway we have to split up to find deidara"

"TERRORIST!!!!!" a person screamed as itachi was running "RUN FOR COVER!!!!"

"_What has he don now?"_ itachi thought as he reached the piolot door first. He pulled the handle and found a pilot and co-pilot lying on the floor "DEIDARA!!!"

Itachi said furiously as he saw a long blond haired man laughing "there the only one on this plane that can fly!!!" suddenly deidara's grin dropped, replacing it with a panicing look.

"What?"

"We're gonna die!!!!" itachi yelled

"This is you're fault" deidara yelling back.

Before you it itachi and deidara we're rolling around on the floor biting, hitting and killing each other.

The Akatsuki ran in "DEIDARA!! ITACHI!! GET OFF EACH OTHER!!!" Pein yelled

"ewwwwwwwww…" said kisame

"kisame?" hidan said "what the fuck are you doing here?"

"We hitched a ride with deidara" kisame said happily

"That's great and all but we need to get them two apart" sasori said worried

"Ok I'll get my video camera" zetsu said laughing "we'll put it on you-"

"NO YOU TUBE!!" pein said "OUR REPU-"

"OK!! WE GET IT!!" the Akatsuki we're so angry at each other they forgot that the plane was still running

"wait!" pein yelled over the top of everyone "no one is flying the plane!!"

The Akatsuki all went quiet "Aaaaaghhhhh!!" kakuzu yelled "we're all gonna die!!! I haven't even seen a one million dollar bill yet!!!"

"Dude… are those even fukin' real?" hidan asked his theopathetic team-mate

"Do you have to say fuck in every single sentence?" kakuzu asked

"I know how to drive a plain!!!" deidara said loud enough for itachi to hear

"what?" pein asked confused

"its like flying a big fat clay bird" deidara started "but this is easier! There are steering wheels!!"

"ok then deidara you can fly the plain" pein sighed "but if you blow up the controls-"

"I'm kicked out of Akatsuki, I know" deidara said

----

"… that was weird" kisame said as every one got of the plane

"AGGGGHHHH" some one said as they got of the plane

"kisame? What is it are you hunry?" itachi asked

"No…hey where's tobi?" every one realized

That Akatsuki found tobi some how crying "tobi what's wrong?" zetsu asked

"every thing…" deidara mumbled

"tobi saw a…a…" tobi tried to say it

"what did you see?" zetsu asked

"a pokemon!" tobi cried as he said it "the pokemon took tobi's water pistil…"

"oh what a shame now tobi will die in twenty minuites I'm sooooo sad" deidara said histericaly

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! There's the pokemon!!!!!" tobi cried as he ran into the forest nearby

"Tobi!you idiot come back!!!" dedara yelled as he ran in to the forest to get tobi "come on itachi"

"hey look it's a fukin' blue turtle" hidan said to kisame

"What did you say about me?" kisame asked angrily

"Not you that fukin thing" hidan pointed at the blue turtle

"Squirtle!!!!" the turtle said as he spewed water on hidan

"what the fuck?!"

"squirtle"

"what the fuck?!"

"squirtle"

"hey let look at what pokemon this is on this "Pok-e-dex" now"

"what the fuck is a poke- aghhhhhh"

"not poke-aghhhh you moron pokedex" kakuzu corrected his partner. By now hidan was wet. "Squirtle, the turtle pokemon, squirtle will squirt anyone that swears with the move "water gun""

"what the-" hidan began

"hidan shut up you moron!!!" kakuzu yelled

"TOBI WANTS TO WATCH TOY STORY 2!!!" tobi yelled as he was running away from itachi and deidara.

"you can watch toy story if you come to us" deidara begged, then tobi stoped dead "tobi come on lets watched toy-"

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! UGLY POKEMON!!!!" Tobi screamed as he hid behind zestu

"what ugly?"

"He means you deidara" itachi said carmly

"UGGlllllYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" deidara and itachi screamed as a big black figure started chasing the two near the rest of the Akatsuki

"don't come here you idiots!! Go over there!! What kind of assassins are you?" pein asked angrily

"oh sorry about that" that black figure said "hello I'm ash…wanna poke'battle"

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

----

The squirtle thing was made by Broken Mantra you rock!!

Review me and tell me what happens next

White-Winter-wolf


	3. 3 come on out tobi

Hi my 3rd chapter thanks for reviews

Plan: broken mantra

I don't own any of this stuff

------

**why pokemon is gay**

**chapter three: common you TOBI**!

"what? A pokebattle?" zetsu asked

"I want to pokebattle!!!!!" stupid looking kid said

"I'll battle you then" deidara came out of his hiding spot "I'll battle you"

"A girl? You're to weak for me" the trainer said

"oh no…" the Akatsuki mumbled

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME UN!?!?!?**" Deidara was so angry there was steam coming out of his ears.

"The fukin tea is ready" hidan said happily as he pored the tea into the cup.

"No one calls me a girl" deidara said angrily

"ok then lezo, come on out charmander!!" Ash called out as he threw a ball with it a little orange lizard with a fiery tail came out

"come on out Tobi!" deidara yelled as he threw tobi on to the field

"EEEEKkkk!! Pokemon!!" tobi cried "tobi doesn't wanna pokebattle, tobi wants to watch toy story 2" Tobi cried as he tried to run away.

"you're not going anywere tobi!" deidara said as he pulled a leash from inside his pocket and yanked it on to tobi. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TOBI WANT'S TO GO HOME!!!!" Tobi cried even louder

"tobi unleash you're special power!!!" deidara yelled at poor tobi

"Special power?" tobi asked "oh yer! Tobi remembers!" tobi started doing hand signs all over the place like a drunken hidan trying to get his head back. "tobi summons you! Great Dane!" a big scary looking dog came out with a puff of smoke. "ok great dane! Use urine attack!" the dog ran up to the little charmander and well… peed on it "AGYHHHHHHHHdsxjhguvki" the chamander cried as fire came out of its mouth.

"**EEeeeeeeeekkkkkkk! I mean AGHHHHHHH! I mean what the FUCK?!"**

."**Hey that's my fukin line!**" Hidan yelled

Deidara yelled as he started to roll around on the floor "**MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!**" deidara

"don't worry deidara-sempai! Tobi will save you" Tobi said franticly

"no tobi-"

"great Dane Use urine attack!" tobi said to the dog befor deidara could answer

"!#$&(!#$&#$&#$&#$" deidara yelled as he waswas covered in dog pee

"Hey ash what are you doing?" a voice came out from the bushes

"Hi Brock I made new friends!" ash yelled happily

"WHAT THE FU-" Hidan has stopped by the blue turtle squirting water at him "my religion doesn't even believe in blue, water sqirting turtles…" hidan mumbled

"YAAAY HIDAN DIDN'T SWEAR IN THAT SENTENCE!!!!!" pein sang happily (this is true)

"what kind of name is "brock"?" Itachi asked "that's a weird name…"

"like you can say anything weasel…" deidara mumbled

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they herd a scream from the bushes "GET OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"konan? Hats wron-OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kisame screamed and somehow fainted

---

"Are you ok kisame?" kisame herd the Akatsuki leader say "kisame!!! Wake up!"

"You fainted because of a-" Zetsu began to say

"Freeze you S-ranked criminals!!" the Akatsuki herd

"What are you doing here?" deidara asked the masked man

"I'm here to kill you all!!" kakashi said

"What are you drunk?" deidara asked. Kakashi ignored him

"Oh snap it's ma lightnin blade" Kakashi yelled wildly "woooooooooooooooooshhhhhhhhhh"

The copycat ninja was heading towards the leader "you fools help me!!" the leader yelled "AGGHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"dhjfdhjfdfhjhgfdfghjhgf!!!!" ash threw him self in front of pein wildly

"What the-" but he was too late kakashi's "lightning blade" hit the poor ash as he collapsed dead

"ok… now that's over with ets play dance mat!" deidara said happily

"yer ok" pein said as he left ash dead on the ground

"hey wait ya'll have to die first" kakashi said

"well… we can't play dance mat if were dead you know…" itachi told kakashi

"but…but…" kakashi wined

"SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW YOU'RE HEAD TO OUTER SPACE" deidara threatened kakashi

"hey! Kakashi sensei!! Belive it!!" a spiky blond haired boy yelled

"hey it's the Kuubi kid" itachi realized

"belive it! belive it! ramen! I'm realated to a banana!" the theopathic blond kid said

"Mangaku Sharingan!" itachi's said"72 hours of toucher begins now"

Naruto's toucher thing

"Hey naruto" a pink haired girl came

"oh hi sakura-chan! Be-" naruto tried to say his favourite word "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I can't say it be-" Naruto yelled

"oh yer and naruto?" sakura said kindly

"what? Be-" naruto asked

"sasuke-kun ate all the Ramen in the world"

"!#$&(!#$&#$&!#$&#$&#$&!!!"

---

"71 hours and 59 minuets" Itachi said

"itachi lets go and play dance mat!" deidara wined

"Lets go…" itachi said as he left the dead guy and torched guy on the floor

----

"tobi want's to try!!!" tobi wined

"Tobi! Stop talking!" deidara wined loudly "stop talking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"deidara!" pein yelled "you'll wake up the neighbours"

"I hate it when tobi sleep talks…"deidara mumbled

"Sempai guess what? I'm gay! But I'm not gay" tobi sang, deidara was going to go crazy (he is already crazy though…).

"Itachi, itachi Does whatever a weasel can, Bumps the wall, all the time, zetsu eats people just like flies, **Look out! **Here comes the weasel man." (you can guess who says that!)

"kisame? What are you doing? Stop singing!!!!" deidara asked the shark-man

"lalalalalal!!!!! oof!" kisame bumped into the wall "mangaku sharingan"

"Kisame! You're acting like that blind weasel itachi!!" deidara shouted

"but I am itachi…" kisame said as he went back to bead

"wow that was crazy… I have to wash my face" deidara got up and headed for the bathroom. After he washed his face he noticed that his other eye was electrical and could shock him and guess what? It did. "FGHJKJHGFDSFGHJFDFGHJHGFDSFGHJ" Deidara yelled and then a familiar orang swirly thing came up and sucked deidara in to it"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

In the hole every one in his room back at the Akatsuki hide out. "hi guy's I had a really bad- what's that doing here?" deidara asked as he saw his clay bag in the lounge.

"how do you make this stuff?" Zetsu asked "this is really good"

"I agree" itachi said "it's like cream cheese"

"THAT'S MY CLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---  
"itachi that's enough" Pein told the Uchiha

"yes leader-sama" itachi said as he stoped

---

"Hello my name is ichigo" an orange haired boy said

"What the fuck? You're name is strawberry?" an little frog puppet asked

"…shut up"

-----

What did you think of that? Ichigo is from bleach if you didn't know

The son tobi sang in his sleep was from the if you were gay

The green frog's name is Kermit if you wanted to now

winter


	4. 4 kisame's crush

Hi everyone! I'm using Broken Mantrna's thing because her ideas are just too cool for school

the bleach thing is coming up I promise

**Why pokemon is gay**

**Chapter 4: kisame's crush**

"Good morning Sempai!!!!!!!" tobi sang at the blond

"What do you want tobi?" deidara said angrily to the masked man

"itachi-san did the mangaku sharingan on sempai again" tobi said like it was a good thing

"were is that weasel!?" deidara yelled angrily

"the Akatsuki went to that red building over-" Tobi tried to say

"I'MM GONNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA KKKKKKILLLLLLL YOOOOOUUUUUU UNNnnnn!!!" dedara threw him self out the window.

"SEMPAI!!! Watch out for that-" tobi yelled out the window "…old lady"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" deidara yelled

"I'm not an old lady!!! I'm only 23!!!!!"

"that's old" deidara thought out loud

----

"Deidara! Why are you so late? You moron I told you to be here 5 hours earlier" pein scolded

"you're pokemon is now fully healed thank you for waiting" a pink haired lady said kindly

"sakura? Is that you?" sasori said (even though he's dead) "my, you've gained weight and what happened to you're hair?"

"What did you say????!!" the nurse asked angrily as she started chasing after sasori

"why are you so angry sakura?" sasori asked "is it because of you're over weight?"

"AAGHHHHH!!!!!!!"

--

"You could be my nurse, I'll be the patient, you're saving, mouth to mouth recessitating" itachi, kakuzu and deidara began is sing "Call me crazy, But I'm just a classic case, It must be entertaining, to see my try and use both brains"

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" pein said angrily "I hate that song!!"

"nurse joy!!!!! My pokemon fainted!!!" a orange haired girl came running in the building, she handed the nurse a blue turtle

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IT'S THAT BLUE TURTLE-!#$!#$$#$#$$!!" hidan yelled as the pokemon squirted water on its face again.

"she's pretty itachi . " Kisame said to his partner

"what? The nurse?" itachi asked

"no the one over there" kisame pointed

"but that's a man…" itachi said trying not to laugh

"that's not a man you blind busted" kisame said angrly "I'm going to go talk to her"

"that's right I came here to kill you" deidara said to the Uchiha

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly

[deidara Quasimodo  
[itachi Camel breath  
[deidara Squarehead  
[both a Ugly!

[itachi Chicken legs  
[Deidara Pig face  
[itachi Chin like bubba  
[both Ugly!

[deidara Fish lips  
[itachi Toad licker  
[Deidara Poindexter  
[both Ugly!

[itachi Spaghetti arms  
[deidara Limp butt  
[both Freak show - 

"STOP SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pein cried "THIS ISN'T A FUCKIN MUSICAL!"

Tobi came in humming

"SHUT UP TOBI!!!!!" the leader yelled

Anywayz

Kisame walked up to "the beautiful girl". "hi my name is-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" misty ran up to hidan

"what the fuck? Get of me you-

Me: I'm sorry for interrupting this story but what you are about to read is well… R+35 so a will come up with every swear word. I am sorry if you are a fended by any of this crude language…HIDAN SAY SORRY

Hidan: but…

Me: NOW

Hidan: but I don't you

Me: now hidan this is MY story am I'm going to make you do it

Hidan: my religion doesn't evenbelieve inFAN FICTION

Me: Say Sorry!

Hidan: I'm sorry

Me: good now let's get on with the story

get the off of me " hidan yelled

"I like you're talking, it makes me laugh" misty said happily

Itachi walked up to kisame, putting his hand on kisame's shoulder.

"Deidara blow up this hell hole" kisame said to the blond

"What? No way is he doing that!" kakuzu said "you know how much money that would be for the damage?!"

"Ok lets go!" kisame said as everyone went out

"AGHHH wait for me!" Kakuzu ran after them

(Hidan went out leaving misty inside)

"YAY!!" deidara sang when he was out side

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That was fun!!" hidan yelled happily

"NURSE JOY!!!" a brown spiky haired man shouted

"You could be my nurse, I'll be the patient, you're saving, mouth to mouth recessitating" itachi, kakuzu and deidara began is sing "Call me crazy, But I'm just a classic case, It must be entertaining, to see my try and use both brains"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Pein yelled

"no… nurse joy… who did this?!" the man yelled

"is it me or is there sad music?" deidara asked kisame

"so who did this?" the man asked

"it was me" kisame shouted

"I challenge you to a pokebattle!"

"geodude I choose you!"

"what the that's a pet rock!!!" hidan yelled at the pokemon

"Ahahahaha! Is that all you've got?" kisame asked "samehada!!"

"yer this is so cool…a sword and a rock" deidara said sarcastically

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world with devastation"

"To unite the people with in our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Jessie!"

"James"

"meowth that's right!"

"WOW!!!! A CAT WITH MONEY ON IT'S FORHEAD!" kakuzu yelled happily,

"That is the lamest slogan thing in the world" pein mumbled

"Oh year? What's you're slogan then?" the violet haired man asked

"James!!!" konan shouted "what are you doing here little brother?"

"what the you're related to that freak" hidan asked "STOP DOING THAT --THING!!!" hidan screamed at the sky "IT'S CRUL TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT!

"well you have to deal with it!" I said angrily

"…anyway…what's the Akatsuki slogan?" pein asked the akatsuki

"You could be my nurse, I'll be the patient, you're saving, mouth to mouth recessitating" itachi, kakuzu and deidara began is sing again "Call me crazy, But I'm just a classic case, It must be entertaining, to see my try and use both brains"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Pein yelled "STOP SINGING THAT SONG THAT'S A GAY ASS SONG!"

"Well sorry…" kakuzu said

"We want ya pikachu!" the cat like pokemon said up in the balloon

"We don't have a pikachu…" itachi explained

"But you can have tobi!" deidara interrupted as he threw tobi into the balloon.

"What kind of fkin pikachu is that?" the lady asked angrily

"Hey isn't this a kid's show?" zetsu asked "… I'm hungry"

"What kind of plant are you?" kakuzu asked furiously "we ate at the cheapest restraint five minutes ago!!!" kakuzu yelled

"Hey they took tobi" zetsu noticed

"YAY!" deidara shouted "LETS HAVE A PARTY!"

"So we don't have to eat him after all…" zetsu said sadly

"AGHHHHHH! WELL GIVE BACK YOU'RE TOBI!!!" said a balloon

"What?" deidara noticed that it was team rocket

"we are going to give back you're tobi back" meouth yelled "he's worse then the guy on star wars, you know the guy that had his arm chopped off"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

3 days later

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO -"

"DEIDARA GIVE IT A REST!!!!!" pein smacked deidara on the head

"ouch that hurts" deidara said with watery eyes

"OMG!! IT'S GROVER!!!!"

"AGHHHHHHHHH IT'S A HOBBO LIVING IN THAT GARBAGE CAN!!!"

---

I forgot what song that nurse thing was, nurse something I forgot…anyway when I was doing that sesame street thing I was listening to that "Elmo's got a gun" song.

Broken Mantrna ROCKS!!!! You're idea's are awesome!!


	5. 5 the dr phil show

**Hi every one! Sorry this took some time...I tried to make this as long as I could**

**WARNING AT THE END IS A BIT OF CRAZYNESS DON'T READ IT IF YOU LOVE ITACHI OR KISAME **

**Why pokemon is gay**

**Chapter 5: the Dr Phil show **

----

"Itachi wake up!" kisame yelled at the sleeping "we have to go catch a pokemon today!"

---

For some reason itachi felt different from those other dark cloudy days, the sky was blue and there was animals every were

"Itachi? What's wrong?" kisame asked as he realized itachi looked difrent.

"I'm…" itachi said "HAPPPY!!!!!!!" Itachi started to run around the field laughing.

"itachi!" kisame said angrily "stop it! What if the leader sees this?"

"hey kisame! Were's ita-OMG!!!" Deidara shouted as he fainted

"itachi! We have to go…we'll have to bring deidara with us" kisame said with a anime sweat mark.

"kisame? Did you know how much I appreciate our friendship?" itachi said happily

"we need to get you to a hospital!" kisame started to panic

-----

"There's nothing wrong with Mr Uchiha" the nurse told the worried kisame "he's just happy"

"Did you here that kisa-kun?" itachi said happily "I'm HAPPY!!!"

Meanwhile

"kukukuku" said a evil snake like person "what itachi-kun did too sasuke-kun was horrible he will pay… even if he is hot"

Back to kisame and stuff

"deidara!" Kisame said as he woke deidara up

'what were is that weasel!!!!!" deidara said as he woke up "what the fuck? What's rong with the weasel?" deidara saw itachi hugging every one

"oh gosh he's more crazy then hidan un!!!!!!" deidara screamed as he sang to a two year old

"my you're friend is a lot of help thank you" said a lady and her son

"that's it itachi come here" kisame shouted at the happy Uchiha

------

"What are we playing deidei?" itachi asked deidara at the forest

"We're playing tie up the loser" deidara sighed "and don't call me deidei!"

"Hey look it's over there!" kisame said as he ran over to a sleeping pokemon

"what is it?" deidara dragged the singing itachi

"it's a emomon" kisame said "we have to makeit angry so it dose emoray and well turn itachi in to a less happy person"

"_This is going to be fun!!!"_ deidara thought happily

"GAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kisame said angrily

"WTF? Kisame?" deidara asked confused as he saw the crazy shark man

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pokemon yelled angrily

"Deidara! Throw itachi at the pokemon!!" kisame yelled

"WTF?" Deidara yelled

"NOW!!!" deidara throw the weasel in frount of emomon

"Hello what's you're-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" itachi screamed as a red beam of light

----

"Now I fell angry and confused and I don't now why" itachi said angrily "I hate life"

"Great jock itachi hahahahaha…" kisame laughed

"I hate you all!" itachi yelled as he ran in to a wall

"Ok…that was random" kisame said as he saw deidara rolling around on the floor

"ITACHI!" kisame yelled as itachi jumped in to the lake

---

"why did you save me you idiot!" itachi said angrily as kisame pulled him out of the water "can't you see I'm trying to die!!!" kisame threw itachi on the grass no deidara couldn't control him self, it was a dream coming true.

"Hmmm…" kisame thought out loud "maybe he needs a hug!"

"what? Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" itachi screamed as kisame started to hug him "GET OF ME!!!!!!!!!!" itachi and kisame got into a little cat fight, scratching and pulling each others hair. "I hate you kisame!" itachi yelled as he ran away.

"This is pure gold" deidara said happily as he followed itachi with his video camera.

---

"GET DOWN FROM THERE ITACHI!!!!!!!!" kisame screamed as itachi was on top of a building.

"FINE I WILL" itachi yelled as he threw him self down the building. Unfortunately kisame court him.

----

"hey itachi!" deidara said to itachi "what some of this

"what is it?"

"pills for headaches from his hair being pulled up so tight" deidara told itachi, itachi took two tablets "you know what?" deidara asked itachi "you were an accident, no one likes you, you're pet fish hates you" deidara handed itachi razor blades

"What's this for?" itachi asked confused

"to cut you're self" deidara said happily "…you know what? If only our lawn

"Itachi look what I found!" kisame ran over to the shaveing itachi "I found a dr. Phil book!!"

"can't you see I'm trying to shave myself to death?" itachi asked angrily, "POPOTYPOPPOP!" then all of a sudden kisame, deidara and itachi "poped" into a room with kisame in a armchair, itachi in the other and a hole lot of deidara's in the backround.

**WARNING**

**This is a very sad story, don't read this if you have a sad virus on you're computer this story will make it worse!**

**You might cry!!**

**Don't tell me I didn't warn you!**

"I hate you all" itachi yelled at the deidara's

"don't be such an emo weasel thingy this show is all about you" kisame scolded itachi

"why are there cameras? What's with the deidara's?" itachi asked ignoring kisame

"were on in 5…4…3…2… " a deidara yelled out over the conversation

**--**

**Into:**

"So itachi…" kisame asked "what is the saddest thing you ever had to deal with?"

"Well it all started four years ago before I killed my clan and before I had these wrinkle things on my beautiful face" itachi said sadly "and that's why I turned emo

**itachi's eye line problem and lot's of other stuff**

Itachi pov & flash back

Today was a great day, the birds were singing, the sun was shinning and chicken butt aka. My brother was doing a sort of ballet dance/tree hugging ritual hard to tell. I was reading one my favourite books under the cherry blossom tree not far from the Uchiha residence.

"Onii-san! Watch this!" C. Butt shouted

"I'm watching" I said without looking up

"awwwwww…onii-san! Watch me!"

"I'M WATCHING" I said angrily again

"I'm telling mum!!!!" C. But ran towards the Uchiha residence

"**Come back here! You moron!" **I shoutedas I chased sasuke into our house

"**MUM!" **sasuke dobbed "onii-san called me a moron and didn't watch me do my kunai target practicing like he promised AND he called me a moron!"

"itachi is this true?" mum asked angrily

"he wasn't target practicing!" I tolled "he was dancing or some tree hugging thing"

----

"as you're punishment you are going to be grounded for three days" dad said angrily

"THREE DAYS?" I yelled. How was someone like me supposed to survive three days without anything?

"GO TO BED!" dad yelled

"But it's five O'clock in the afternoon!" dad started yelling some more so I ran into my room slamming my door quietly because dad gets angry and starts talking about the war or some thing…anyways back to the story. When I woke up the next morning, wile I was washing my face my face had… "AHHGHHHHHHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!" I yelled as I ran into a wall

The next thing I new I herd sisui and chicken butt laughing

FIN

Itachi had tears in he eyes and all of a sudden there was a kind of noise kisame didn't even now what the noise was "it's alright itachi let it out" kisame said to comfort the crying weasel.

"That was the gay! UN" a deidara yelled

"what kind of show is this" anther complained as he threw his popcorn at kisame

"year un!" some more yelled

"UN UN UN UN UN UN!!" a mob of deidara's chased kisame and itachi down the rode

---

"AH!" kisame woke up from his bed

"Kisame shut up!" itachi yelled as he threw a pillow at kisame

"_Was that a dream?"_ kisame thought to him self as he got up looking out side to see if there was a mob of deidara "YES NO DEIDARA'S!!! YOU'RE NOT EMO YIPPEY!" kisame said crazily "shut-" kisame was so happy he kissed itachi on the lips itachi turned red and well…lets say kisame got a tummy ache and when't to hospital…

---

Little bit of kisaita but that was a crazy thing ok? And don't tell the kid's but kisame didn't go to the hospital because of his tummy ache…


End file.
